<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Quarantine by pebbles1971</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24126664">Quarantine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pebbles1971/pseuds/pebbles1971'>pebbles1971</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pandemic [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stargate Atlantis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Covid-19 pandemic, Hurt John Sheppard, M/M, Pandemics, Quarantine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:14:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24126664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pebbles1971/pseuds/pebbles1971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Four months in 2020 - the boys are still emailing, figuring out if they can ever be together</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rodney McKay/John Sheppard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pandemic [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Quarantine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to my beta and also apologies to my beta for ignoring some of their advice!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>To: jpsheppard@atlantis.net<br/>Sent: 24 July 2020 00:18<br/>From: mrmckay@atlantis.net<br/>Subject: Re: We could try actually speaking to each other?</p><p> </p><p>You sounded like hell in your voice clip.</p><p>John, this virus has really wrecked your lungs (again), huh? Did they say how long it’ll take to get past this?</p><p>Also . . . well, your inability to talk was more than usually impressive. Not the heavy breathing bit (which, by the way, so not sexy in this context, and bringing back bad, bad memories), just the meandering, drawling way in which you said nothing at all. Thought we’d get more of a conversation going if we recorded messages to each other. I think maybe we should abandon that experiment?</p><p> </p><p>To: mrmckay@atlantis.net<br/>Sent: 25 July 2020 16:41<br/>From: jpsheppard@atlantis.net<br/>Subject: My lungs feel like a pile of rocks</p><p> </p><p>It’s the scarring from the burns, doc says. The breathing I mean. Virus has really fucked me up.</p><p>I’m more than a little defective.</p><p> </p><p>To: jpsheppard@atlantis.net<br/>Sent: 26 July 2020 23:14<br/>From: mrmckay@atlantis.net<br/>Subject: Re: My lungs feel like a pile of rocks</p><p> </p><p>“I’m more than a little defective.”</p><p>In oh so many ways</p><p> </p><p>To: mrmckay@atlantis.net<br/>Sent: 27 July 2020 18:27<br/>From: jpsheppard@atlantis.net<br/>Subject: RE: My lungs feel like a pile of rocks</p><p> </p><p>Ha fucking ha</p><p>Talking’s overrated anyhow. If I was there, we wouldn’t be</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>To: mrmckay@atlantis.net<br/>Sent: 15 August 2020 18:27<br/>From: jpsheppard@atlantis.net<br/>Subject: Re: Teyla is stubborn</p><p> </p><p>I’m never gonna get home, am I?</p><p> </p><p>To: jpsheppard@atlantis.net<br/>Sent: 16 August 2020 17:16<br/>From: mrmckay@atlantis.net<br/>Subject: RE: Teyla is stubborn</p><p> </p><p>Honestly? I don’t see Teyla ever allowing people from Milky Way out here again. Guess I need to work out a handover and come back.</p><p> </p><p>To: mrmckay@atlantis.net<br/>Sent: 17 August 2020 11:44<br/>From: jpsheppard@atlantis.net<br/>Subject: Stay right where you are, McKay</p><p> </p><p>What? No way. I couldn’t bear it, Rodney. You being there makes me not being there bearable. If we were both exiled? NO. Not an option. No matter how much I . . .</p><p> </p><p>To: jpsheppard@atlantis.net<br/>Sent: 16 August 2020 19:14<br/>From: mrmckay@atlantis.net<br/>Subject: Re: Stay right where you are, McKay</p><p> </p><p>That hard to tell me you miss me? Asshole.</p><p> </p><p>To: mrmckay@atlantis.net<br/>Sent: 17 August 2020 12:33<br/>From: jpsheppard@atlantis.net<br/>Subject: Of course I fucking miss you</p><p> </p><p>More than miss. Dickhead. So much more. But (you+me)-Atlantis is an equation that I can’t make work in my head.</p><p> </p><p>To: jpsheppard@atlantis.net<br/>Sent: 18 August 2020 21:38<br/>From: mrmckay@atlantis.net<br/>Subject: Re: Of course I fucking miss you</p><p> </p><p>Just so we’re clear, (me+Atlantis)-you is equally unsolvable. I can’t do this without you. I’m coming home – soon as SGC comes out of lockdown.</p><p> </p><p>To: mrmckay@atlantis.net<br/>Sent: 19 August 2020 09:54<br/>From: jpsheppard@atlantis.net<br/>Subject: Non-negotiable. 3<sup>rd</sup> option please</p><p> </p><p>There has to be another option</p><p> </p><p>To: jpsheppard@atlantis.net<br/>Sent: 20 August 2020 22:17<br/>From: mrmckay@atlantis.net<br/>Subject: Re: Non-negotiable. 3<sup>rd</sup> option please</p><p> </p><p>Stubborn moron. What option?</p><p> </p><p>To: mrmckay@atlantis.net<br/>Sent: 21 August 2020 12:11<br/>From: jpsheppard@atlantis.net<br/>Subject: RE: Non-negotiable. 3<sup>rd</sup> option please</p><p> </p><p>So did you know we lived in England for a couple years when I was a kid? Took the family dog. 6 months quarantine because of rabies. What about that? Put me in the brig or something? I’ll do anything.</p><p> </p><p>To: jpsheppard@atlantis.net<br/>Sent: 22 August 2020 23:47<br/>From: mrmckay@atlantis.net<br/>Subject: 6 months in a cage is animal cruelty, General</p><p> </p><p>And how was the dog after that horrific ordeal?</p><p> </p><p>To: mrmckay@atlantis.net<br/>Sent: 23 August 2020 17:14<br/>From: jpsheppard@atlantis.net<br/>Subject: Re: 6 months in a cage is animal cruelty, General</p><p> </p><p>Kinda bitey.</p><p>But there has to be a way.</p><p> </p><p>To: jpsheppard@atlantis.net<br/>Sent: 24 August 2020 19:11<br/>From: mrmckay@atlantis.net<br/>Subject: RE: 6 months in a cage is animal cruelty, General</p><p> </p><p>Sounds inhumane.<br/><br/>OTOH I can practically hear the whine in your voice from here. I’ll work on Teyla.</p><p>But John – six month’s confinement is no small thing to put yourself through.</p><p> </p><p>To: mrmckay@atlantis.net<br/>Sent: 25 August 2020 08:13<br/>From: jpsheppard@atlantis.net<br/>Subject: RE: 6 months in a cage is animal cruelty, General</p><p> </p><p>Been there, done that, remember? I learned meditation and how much I didn’t want to ascend.</p><p> </p><p>To: jpsheppard@atlantis.net<br/>Sent: 26 August 2020 10:43<br/>From: mrmckay@atlantis.net<br/>Subject: You and ascended women</p><p> </p><p>I wasn’t thinking of supplying you with a hot woman to ease your confinement, General.</p><p> </p><p>To: mrmckay@atlantis.net<br/>Sent: 27 August 2020 09:33<br/>From: jpsheppard@atlantis.net<br/>Subject: Only had eyes for you, dipshit</p><p> </p><p>God, Teer. So fucking dull. Are you that stupid you don’t know I was already holding a candle for you, numbskull?</p><p> </p><p>To: jpsheppard@atlantis.net<br/>Sent: 28 August 2020 19:17<br/>From: mrmckay@atlantis.net<br/>Subject: Re: Only had eyes for you, dipshit</p><p> </p><p>I didn’t know. Back then? Really?</p><p> </p><p>To: mrmckay@atlantis.net<br/>Sent: 29 August 2020 11:28<br/>From: jpsheppard@atlantis.net<br/>Subject: RE: Only had eyes for you, dipshit</p><p> </p><p>Really, since forever you moron.</p><p> </p><p>To: jpsheppard@atlantis.net<br/>Sent: 30 August 2020 10:03<br/>From: mrmckay@atlantis.net<br/>Subject: Counter-evidence</p><p> </p><p>Chaya, Teer, Mara, Larin . . .</p><p> </p><p>To: mrmckay@atlantis.net<br/>Sent: 31 August 2020 15:12<br/>From: jpsheppard@atlantis.net<br/>Subject: Counter-counter-evidence</p><p> </p><p>Your point? I’m not in love with my right hand either but we still hook up sometimes. Kinda irrelevant.</p><p>You’re the one who was having serious relationships while I pined, remember?</p><p> </p><p>To: jpsheppard@atlantis.net<br/>Sent: 1 September 2020 14:43<br/>From: mrmckay@atlantis.net<br/>Subject: Re: Counter-counter-evidence</p><p> </p><p>You pined? Oh.</p><p>OK, that took some major recalibration.</p><p> </p><p>To: mrmckay@atlantis.net<br/>Sent: 2 September 2020 12:06<br/>From: jpsheppard@atlantis.net<br/>Subject: Mush alert</p><p> </p><p>I pined. Hopelessly. It was pathetic, really.</p><p>Glad you came around is all. Stupid me for not showing my hand more.</p><p> </p><p>To: jpsheppard@atlantis.net<br/>Sent: 3 September 2020 18:10<br/>From: mrmckay@atlantis.net<br/>Subject: Re: Mush alert</p><p> </p><p>I didn’t “come around” I just got drunk enough to hit on someone I’d wanted from the start. You were out of my league and as far as I knew, straight.</p><p> </p><p>To: mrmckay@atlantis.net<br/>Sent: 4 September 2020 11:55<br/>From: jpsheppard@atlantis.net<br/>Subject: What do you even see in me?</p><p> </p><p>The most brilliant man in 2 galaxies thinks an incompetent flyboy is out of his league? McKay, for all you’re an arrogant sonofabitch it appears you have self-esteem issues</p><p> </p><p>To: jpsheppard@atlantis.net<br/>Sent: 5 September 2020 19:02<br/>From: mrmckay@atlantis.net<br/>Subject: Re: What do you even see in me?</p><p> </p><p>Pot, kettle.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>To: jpsheppard@atlantis.net<br/>Sent: 10 September 2020 10:43<br/>From: mrmckay@atlantis.net<br/>Subject: Not so good news</p><p> </p><p>Okay. Teyla says yes to quarantine, but:</p><ul>
<li>6 months on uninhabited planet in Milky Way</li>
<li>Any contact with other humans in that time resets the clock, any Pegasuns sent through included</li>
</ul><p>I told her it’s too much. She won’t budge. Refuses to rely on Atlantis’ quarantine measures. TBF, they’ve brought their share of trouble.</p><p>I’m sorry John, I just don’t think this is doable.</p><p> </p><p>To: mrmckay@atlantis.net<br/>Sent: 11 September 2020 03:14<br/>From: jpsheppard@atlantis.net<br/>Subject: Re: Not so good news</p><p> </p><p>Tell her I’ll do it if SGC are amenable.</p><p> </p><p>To: jpsheppard@atlantis.net<br/>Sent: 12 September 2020 19:12<br/>From: mrmckay@atlantis.net<br/>Subject: Are you insane?</p><p> </p><p>Do you really know the implications of this? Seriously?</p><p> </p><p>To: mrmckay@atlantis.net<br/>Sent: 13 September 2020 09:44<br/>From: jpsheppard@atlantis.net<br/>Subject: Re: Are you insane?</p><p> </p><p>YES. (to both questions). I’ve notified Teyla and SGC. It’s in motion soon as they ease protocols at Cheyenne.</p><p> </p><p>To: jpsheppard@atlantis.net<br/>Sent: 14 September 2020 22:22<br/>From: mrmckay@atlantis.net<br/>Subject: RE: Are you insane?</p><p> </p><p>Then I’m quarantining with you.</p><p> </p><p>To: mrmckay@atlantis.net<br/>Sent: 15 September 2020 12:40<br/>From: jpsheppard@atlantis.net<br/>Subject: No you’re damn well not</p><p> </p><p>McKay, Atlantis needs you. Be my anchor there.</p><p> </p><p>To: jpsheppard@atlantis.net<br/>Sent: 17 September 2020 19:50<br/>From: mrmckay@atlantis.net<br/>Subject: Re: No you’re damn well not</p><p> </p><p>I might . . . be struggling a bit.</p><p>With the idea of this. With missing you.</p><p>Don’t tell me I can’t just step through the wormhole with the equipment we’ll send through for you.  It’s ridiculous.</p><p> </p><p>To: mrmckay@atlantis.net<br/>Sent: 18 September 2020 14:53<br/>From: jpsheppard@atlantis.net<br/>Subject: RE: No you’re damn well not</p><p> </p><p>I made sure Teyla won’t let you. Sorry, buddy. It’s just six months. Miss you too, but need you to be there.</p><p> </p><p>To: jpsheppard@atlantis.net<br/>Sent: 19 September May 2020 08:01<br/>From: mrmckay@atlantis.net<br/>Subject: RE: No you’re damn well not</p><p> </p><p>Bastard. Fuck, this is going to be hard</p><p> </p><p>To: mrmckay@atlantis.net<br/>Sent: 20 September 2020 14:53<br/>From: jpsheppard@atlantis.net<br/>Subject: RE: No you’re damn well not</p><p> </p><p>Yeah</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>To: jpsheppard@atlantis.net<br/>Sent: 5 October 2020 07:33<br/>From: mrmckay@atlantis.net<br/>Subject: Re: We have a go</p><p> </p><p>You’re really going through with this? Now I know you’re certifiable.</p><p> </p><p>To: mrmckay@atlantis.net<br/>Sent: 5 October 2020 14:56<br/>From: jpsheppard@atlantis.net<br/>Subject: RE: We have a go</p><p> </p><p>Yeah. Doc says I check out well enough to travel (lol, he doesn’t know where).</p><p>Have to. Need to be on Atlantis.</p><p> </p><p>To: jpsheppard@atlantis.net<br/>Sent: 6 October 2020 05:10<br/>From: mrmckay@atlantis.net<br/>Subject: Maybe you should rethink this</p><p> </p><p>It’s changed here. Lots of earthers repatriated. We’re increasingly irrelevant. She’s not ours anymore, John. Not that she ever should have been. She belongs to the Pegasuns. As it should be, but, well, maybe it’s time to let go?</p><p> </p><p>To: mrmckay@atlantis.net<br/>Sent: 7 October 2020 15:53<br/>From: jpsheppard@atlantis.net<br/>Subject: We’re Pegasuns, fuckwit</p><p> </p><p>You’re a bad liar, McKay. Earth’s no longer relevant? Good. But we’re Pegasuns now, you know it. And the science you’re doing there? That can’t happen anywhere else and it matters.<br/><br/>Atlantis needs you and this isn’t a negotiation. I’m doing this.</p><p>I need to come home.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>To: jpsheppard@atlantis.net<br/>Sent: 29 October 2020 12:02<br/>From: mrmckay@atlantis.net<br/>Subject: RE: P58-472</p><p> </p><p>Sent equipment through to the planet. SGC picked well, I think. Seems benign to the point of dull (sorry). Lacks running water, hence uninhabited. You’ll have a lot of home comforts, and can ask us for whatever you need. We can’t send people to you, but we can open a brief wormhole from here, daily 1 second databursts, send equipment any time.</p><p>Solar generator and backup so power won’t be a problem. Write your memoirs or something.</p><p> </p><p>To: mrmckay@atlantis.net<br/>Sent: 30 October 2020 17:35<br/>From: jpsheppard@atlantis.net<br/>Subject: RE: P58-472</p><p> </p><p>“Write your memoirs” Yeah, you crack me up McKay</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>To: mrmckay@atlantis.net<br/>Sent: 10 November 2020 01:36<br/>From: jpsheppard@atlantis.net<br/>Subject: As holiday destinations go, this will do</p><p> </p><p>S’nice here. Sunny, cool. Those Ancients loved their temperate climates, huh? Crazy blue-green plants living off the minimal groundwater. Kinda swirly shapes. They remind me of that one time I dropped acid in college. Pics attached. No animals, no bugs.</p><p>Thanks for all the kit. And Anna Karenina? Ha fucking ha.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>To: mrmckay@atlantis.net<br/>Sent: 4 January 2021 03:13<br/>From: jpsheppard@atlantis.net<br/>Subject: Oblonsky is a dickhead but I like Levin</p><p> </p><p>Anna Karenina is way better than War and Peace. Why did I not know this 16 years ago?</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>To: mrmckay@atlantis.net<br/>Sent: 7 February 2021 08:47<br/>From: jpsheppard@atlantis.net<br/>Subject: Jeez it was hard to be a woman in the 19<sup>th</sup> Century</p><p> </p><p>She fucking threw herself under a train. Fucking hell.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>To: mrmckay@atlantis.net<br/>Sent: 20 February 2021 04:17<br/>From: jpsheppard@atlantis.net<br/>Subject: Slowly going out of my mind</p><p> </p><p>So this is hard. Thought lockdown was bad but this is worse. All those films and TV shows and games from a world I’ll never see again.</p><p>Send more porn? The kind you read, not the kind you watch. The WX Danning/Levant stuff is entertaining AF</p><p> </p><p>To: jpsheppard@atlantis.net<br/>Sent: 21 February 2021 23:49<br/>From: mrmckay@atlantis.net<br/>Subject: Re: Slowly going out of my mind</p><p> </p><p>A considerable chunk of A03 attached. I, er, made a folder of some of my favourites . . .</p><p> </p><p>To: mrmckay@atlantis.net<br/>Sent: 22 February 2021 07:47<br/>From: jpsheppard@atlantis.net<br/>Subject: Did it just get warmer?</p><p> </p><p>Rodney, I’m blushing. That’s some kinky stuff. Let’s do all of it when I get home? Except the thing with the Vampires, because I like having a pulse.</p><p>The thing with the suspension harness didn’t sound physically possible but I’m willing to give it the old college try.</p><p> </p><p>To: jpsheppard@atlantis.net<br/>Sent: 23 February 2021 22:19<br/>From: mrmckay@atlantis.net<br/>Subject: Re: Did it just get warmer?</p><p> </p><p>You know, just because I’m here and you’re there, we could still . . .</p><p> </p><p>To: mrmckay@atlantis.net<br/>Sent: 25 February 2021 16:30<br/>From: jpsheppard@atlantis.net<br/>Subject: RE: Did it just get warmer?</p><p> </p><p>So, you know I’m not good with words? Even worse with those kind of words. Yeah, I think of how much I wanna do pretty much all the things in those stories with you, but right now my need is more basic. Hard for me to think about or talk about. Might go (even more) nuts</p><p> </p><p>To: jpsheppard@atlantis.net<br/>Sent: 26 February 2021 10:12<br/>From: mrmckay@atlantis.net<br/>Subject: Hey . . .</p><p> </p><p>John, do you need a hug?</p><p> </p><p>To: mrmckay@atlantis.net<br/>Sent: 27 February 2021 05:03<br/>From: jpsheppard@atlantis.net<br/>Subject: Re: Hey . . .</p><p> </p><p>Yeah.</p><p> </p><p>To: jpsheppard@atlantis.net<br/>Sent: 28 February 2021 15:48<br/>From: mrmckay@atlantis.net<br/>Subject: RE: Hey . . .</p><p> </p><p>Fuck, Sheppard. If I can’t bear this I can’t imagine how it is for you . . .</p><p> </p><p>To: mrmckay@atlantis.net<br/>Sent: 1 March 2021 05:35<br/>From: jpsheppard@atlantis.net<br/>Subject: RE: Hey . . .</p><p> </p><p>Yeah. S’hard.</p><p>Need a new project to distract me. Send climbing equipment, there’s a nice cliff just near here.</p><p> </p><p>To: jpsheppard@atlantis.net<br/>Sent: 1 March 2021 16:20<br/>From: mrmckay@atlantis.net<br/>Subject: WTF Moron???</p><p> </p><p>Of all the idiotic, fucked up, ridiculous things you’ve ever suggested, John Sheppard, that actually fucking wins. No I’m not going to send climbing equipment.</p><p> </p><p>To: mrmckay@atlantis.net<br/>Sent: 2 March 2021 15:01<br/>From: jpsheppard@atlantis.net<br/>Subject: Not stupid, just going insane. No, really.</p><p> </p><p>Aw, Rodney, help a guy out, I might go nuts (er)</p><p> </p><p>To: jpsheppard@atlantis.net<br/>Sent: 3 March 2021 19:40<br/>From: mrmckay@atlantis.net<br/>Subject: Re: Not stupid, just going insane. No, really.</p><p> </p><p>Fuck off you suicidal jerk. I will not help you kill yourself</p><p> </p><p>To: mrmckay@atlantis.net<br/>Sent: 4 March 2021 15:01<br/>From: jpsheppard@atlantis.net<br/>Subject: RE: Not stupid, just going insane. No, really.</p><p> </p><p>No. Seriously, Rodney, I gotta do this. Gotta do something. I don’t think my head’s doing so well.</p><p> </p><p>To: jpsheppard@atlantis.net<br/>Sent: 5 March 2021 20:44<br/>From: mrmckay@atlantis.net<br/>Subject: I will not assist your suicide, jerkface</p><p> </p><p>No, John. You can’t go climbing on a planet you’re alone on, for fuck’s sake</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>To: jpsheppard@atlantis.net<br/>Sent: 8 March 2021 23:14<br/>From: mrmckay@atlantis.net<br/>Subject: Talk to me</p><p> </p><p>Are you sulking with me?</p><p> </p><p>To: mrmckay@atlantis.net<br/>Sent: 9 March 2021 18:41<br/>From: jpsheppard@atlantis.net<br/>Subject: Re: Talk to me</p><p> </p><p>Mm</p><p> </p><p>To: jpsheppard@atlantis.net<br/>Sent: 10 March 2021 14:12<br/>From: mrmckay@atlantis.net<br/>Subject: RE: Talk to me</p><p> </p><p>I don’t know why I love you when you act like a 12-year-old.</p><p> </p><p>To: mrmckay@atlantis.net<br/>Sent: 12 March 2021 17:50<br/>From: jpsheppard@atlantis.net<br/>Subject: RE: Talk to me</p><p> </p><p>Sshrug</p><p> </p><p>To: jpsheppard@atlantis.net<br/>Sent: 13 March 2021 19:09<br/>From: mrmckay@atlantis.net<br/>Subject: RE: Talk to me</p><p> </p><p>Oh wow. You actually went fully monosyllabic</p><p> </p><p>To: mrmckay@atlantis.net<br/>Sent: 14 March 2021 21:15<br/>From: jpsheppard@atlantis.net<br/>Subject: RE: Talk to me</p><p> </p><p>Uh-hu</p><p> </p><p>To: jpsheppard@atlantis.net<br/>Sent: 15 March 2021 22.01<br/>From: mrmckay@atlantis.net<br/>Subject: RE: Talk to me</p><p> </p><p>You’re hilarious. No, really.</p><p> </p><p>To: mrmckay@atlantis.net<br/>Sent: 16 March 2021 16:59<br/>From: jpsheppard@atlantis.net<br/>Subject: RE: Talk to me</p><p> </p><p>Bt u lv me</p><p> </p><p>To: jpsheppard@atlantis.net<br/>Sent: 17 March 2021 00:03<br/>From: mrmckay@atlantis.net<br/>Subject: Why do you think I want you safe, idiot?</p><p> </p><p>Of course I do! Hence not wanting you to go climbing on a planet where there’s no help for you. Fucking imbecile.</p><p> </p><p>To: mrmckay@atlantis.net<br/>Sent: 19 March 2021 09:14<br/>From: jpsheppard@atlantis.net<br/>Subject: Re: Why do you think I want you safe, idiot?</p><p> </p><p>Yeh bout dat . . .</p><p> </p><p>To: jpsheppard@atlantis.net<br/>Sent: 20 March 2021 16:21<br/>From: mrmckay@atlantis.net<br/>Subject: YOU FUCKING JERK JOHN SHEPPARD</p><p> </p><p>Carson told me about your fall. And the 30-minute consultation he did with you behind my back. I fucking hate you right now. Did it actually occur to that oh so pretty but vacant head of yours that I might be keeping you safe? But no, your solution to me trying to stop you from risking climbing with ropes is to go climbing WITHOUT ROPES</p><p>John, what were you thinking? How many times am I going to have to nearly lose you?</p><p>I can’t bear it. I can’t do this. Not again.</p><p> </p><p>To: mrmckay@atlantis.net<br/>Sent: 21 March 2021 17:43<br/>From: jpsheppard@atlantis.net<br/>Subject: Re: YOU FUCKING JERK JOHN SHEPPARD</p><p> </p><p>Sorry</p><p> </p><p>To: mrmckay@atlantis.net<br/>Sent: 22 March 2021 15:05<br/>From: jpsheppard@atlantis.net<br/>Subject: RE: YOU FUCKING JERK JOHN SHEPPARD</p><p> </p><p>Pls talk 2 me</p><p> </p><p>To: mrmckay@atlantis.net<br/>Sent: 23 March 2021 18:40<br/>From: jpsheppard@atlantis.net<br/>Subject: RE: YOU FUCKING JERK JOHN SHEPPARD</p><p> </p><p>Was scramble not climb</p><p> </p><p>To: mrmckay@atlantis.net<br/>Sent: 24 March 2021 19:49<br/>From: jpsheppard@atlantis.net<br/>Subject: (none)</p><p> </p><p>I was mayb bit bad in head</p><p> </p><p>To: mrmckay@atlantis.net<br/>Sent: 25 March 2021 14:01<br/>From: jpsheppard@atlantis.net<br/>Subject: Re: (none)</p><p> </p><p>Much bettr tanx 2 meds</p><p> </p><p>To: mrmckay@atlantis.net<br/>Sent: 26 March 2021 11:40<br/>From: jpsheppard@atlantis.net<br/>Subject: RE: (none)</p><p> </p><p>Ankle bt broke. Scraped hands. No big</p><p> </p><p>To: mrmckay@atlantis.net<br/>Sent: 27 March 2021 13:42<br/>From: jpsheppard@atlantis.net<br/>Subject: RE: (none)</p><p> </p><p>Pls don go. Miss u so fkn much</p><p> </p><p>To: mrmckay@atlantis.net<br/>Sent: 28 March 2021 19:33<br/>From: jpsheppard@atlantis.net<br/>Subject: RE: (none)</p><p> </p><p>Rodney. so so sorry</p><p> </p><p>To: jpsheppard@atlantis.net<br/>Sent: 29 March 2021 16:25<br/>From: mrmckay@atlantis.net<br/>Subject: I’m not talking to you</p><p> </p><p>I’m mad at you, alright? Really, really, mad. Like, rethinking this whole thing levels of mad.</p><p>I can’t go through that again, John. I mean, I’ve lived with the risk of losing you from the start, but seeing your body so broken after the explosion . . . that changed everything. You don’t know what it was like watching you fight for your life for days. My heart couldn’t take that again.</p><p> </p><p>To: jpsheppard@atlantis.net<br/>Sent: 30 March 2021 17:50<br/>From: mrmckay@atlantis.net<br/>Subject: Apparently I am talking to you but still mad AF</p><p> </p><p>This is what they mean when they say love hurts, isn’t it?</p><p> </p><p>To: mrmckay@atlantis.net<br/>Sent: 31 March 2021 15:55<br/>From: jpsheppard@atlantis.net<br/>Subject: Re: Apparently I am talking to you but still mad AF</p><p> </p><p>Yh.  M sorry. Dint no</p><p> </p><p>To: jpsheppard@atlantis.net<br/>Sent: 1 April 2021 21:03<br/>From: mrmckay@atlantis.net<br/>Subject: RE: Apparently I am talking to you but still mad AF</p><p> </p><p>Hurts you to type, huh?</p><p> </p><p>To: mrmckay@atlantis.net<br/>Sent:  2 April 2021 17:39<br/>From: jpsheppard@atlantis.net<br/>Subject: RE: Apparently I am talking to you but still mad AF</p><p> </p><p>Lk a fkn bastd.</p><p> </p><p>To: jpsheppard@atlantis.net<br/>Sent: 3 April 2021 20:14<br/>From: mrmckay@atlantis.net<br/>Subject: I can’t just sit here with you hurt</p><p> </p><p>Jesus, Sheppard. Let me come through?</p><p>We could go back to Earth, do this together another time.</p><p> </p><p>To: mrmckay@atlantis.net<br/>Sent: 4 April 2021 10:12<br/>From: jpsheppard@atlantis.net<br/>Subject: Re: I can’t just sit here with you hurt</p><p> </p><p>No. speak wt Crsn</p><p> </p><p>To: jpsheppard@atlantis.net<br/>Sent: 5 April 2021 19:04<br/>From: mrmckay@atlantis.net<br/>Subject: Thank fuck for videocam</p><p> </p><p>Was good to actually see you and speak to you. Thanks for letting me sit in on Carson’s consultation. Can’t believe Teyla let us run a 38 min call to Milky Way. That’s a fuckton of power. Despite the broken ankle and the hands like hamburger meat you were better than I expected. Still pretty as ever despite the bruises.</p><p> </p><p>To: mrmckay@atlantis.net<br/>Sent: 6 April 2021 14:01<br/>From: jpsheppard@atlantis.net<br/>Subject: Re: Thank fuck for videocam</p><p> </p><p>New meds. Mmmm</p><p>Lu. Heaps. Wanna cuddle?</p><p> </p><p>To: jpsheppard@atlantis.net<br/>Sent: 7 April 2021 23:02<br/>From: mrmckay@atlantis.net<br/>Subject: Sheppard you’re stoned</p><p> </p><p>I love you shitfaced. Yeah I wanna cuddle, you goofball. And I lu2.</p><p>Only a month left and I’m not letting you out of my bed for a week at least.</p><p> </p><p>To: mrmckay@atlantis.net<br/>Sent: 8 April 2021 05:17<br/>From: jpsheppard@atlantis.net<br/>Subject: Re: Sheppard you’re stoned</p><p> </p><p>So v stnd. Ur bed snds nice</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>To: jpsheppard@atlantis.net<br/>Sent: 28 April 2021 17:43<br/>From: mrmckay@atlantis.net<br/>Subject: 10 days to go</p><p> </p><p>Nearly there, John. Did the new crutch I 3D printed help at all? Am worried that you’re still having so much trouble with the ankle. And the hand pain – that shouldn’t still be happening surely. Glad the speech to text software is helping with typing.</p><p> </p><p>To: mrmckay@atlantis.net<br/>Sent: 29 April 2021 06:41<br/>From: jpsheppard@atlantis.net<br/>Subject: Re: 10 days to go</p><p> </p><p>Crutch is great. So much more mobile now. Thanks buddy</p><p>10 days huh? You’d think that would make it easier. Really doesn’t. It’s like how the last few lashes are the hardest to sit through when you’re being flogged . . . like you just want it to stop (even when you’re doing it for kinks not being punished by priests for violating their temple or whatever)</p><p> </p><p>To: jpsheppard@atlantis.net<br/>Sent: 30 April 2021 22:09<br/>From: mrmckay@atlantis.net<br/>Subject: Just wait til I get you home</p><p> </p><p>That may have been one of my least favourite missions.<br/><br/>Hang in there. In 8 days I’m going to do unspeakable things to you. Really, really filthy things. Everything you like. Make a list if you want. Soon as you get out of the infirmary I’m fucking you into next month, literally.</p><p> </p><p>To: mrmckay@atlantis.net<br/>Sent: 1 May 2021 15:30<br/>From: jpsheppard@atlantis.net<br/>Subject: Re: Just wait til I get you home</p><p> </p><p>Fuck, McKay. You know my hands still hurt too much to relieve the tension you’re creating? See attached file – my four favourite scenes. Start there?</p><p>No, actually, start simple. Work up to it. Just wanna be touched.</p><p> </p><p>To: jpsheppard@atlantis.net<br/>Sent: 1 May 2021 17:18<br/>From: mrmckay@atlantis.net<br/>Subject: RE: Just wait til I get you home</p><p> </p><p>I’m not going to stop touching you.</p><p>Going to do EVERYTHING in those scenes but taking my time about it.</p><p>I think Atlantis knows you’re coming home. She’s less sulky. Probably imagining it, right? But if I’m not, I know how she feels.</p><p> </p><p>***  </p><p> </p><p>To: mrmckay@atlantis.net<br/>Sent: 29 May 2021 00:01<br/>From: jpsheppard@atlantis.net<br/>Subject: Sorry I’m a jerk</p><p> </p><p>I didn’t realise I’d miss emailing you. How funny is that? Or that readjusting to being back would be so hard. Or that we’d row. Shit. I’m sorry. Don’t wanna fuck this up.</p><p>Think it just hit me, too. What’s happening back on Earth. That we may never go back. Maybe I didn’t see Teyla’s point of view, and maybe I do now.</p><p>And I’m mad, Rodney. It didn’t have to get so bad there. I’m so mad at them.</p><p> </p><p>To: jpsheppard@atlantis.net<br/>Sent: 30 May 2021 00:12<br/>From: mrmckay@atlantis.net<br/>Subject: Re: Sorry I’m a jerk</p><p> </p><p>I’m mad too. And . . . I already knew it wasn’t really me you were mad at, ok? It’s been a lot. I’ll cut you a certain amount of slack.</p><p>Now, come back to bed and I promise I’ll take your mind off everything.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>